ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ron Jones (composer)
Ronald Jones (born July 7, 1954 in Kansas City, Kansas) is an American composer who has written music for television shows, including Star Trek: The Next Generation, DuckTales, American Dad!, and Family Guy. He composed the theme for Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents with series creator Butch Hartman, and the music for the show's pilots. He currently lives in Stanwood, Washington, where he opened SkyMuse studios, a state-of-the-art recording facility designed for post-production and music recording. Early life and career Ronald Jones was born in Kansas City, Kansas. After receiving a degree in music composition and music theory, he moved to Los Angeles, California, to enroll in the Dick Grove School of Music.Ron Jones; Internet Movie Database, https://us.imdb.com/name/nm0429166/; Accessed: 11 October 2009 He studied under Academy Award- and Emmy Award-nominated composer Lalo Schifrin, which came about when Schifrin asked Jones to copy a concerto for guitar and orchestra."Ron Jones Interview;" Reel Cool, http://reelcool.blogspot.com/2008/08/ron-jones-interview.html; Published: 7 August 2008; Accessed: 11 November 2015 While attending Dick Grove, Jones composed an NBC Movie of the Week and began scoring television series produced by Hanna-Barbera. In addition to writing the music for hundreds of episodes of Hanna-Barbera cartoons, Jones also arranged and composed the theme songs to such Hanna-Barbera shows as Smurfs and The Snorks. After five years at Hanna-Barbera, Jones left to work with the composing team of Mike Post and Pete Carpenter. While scoring for Post and Carpenter, Jones worked on such popular television series as The A-Team, Magnum, P.I., and Hardcastle and McCormack. The latter series starred two future Star Trek alumni in the title roles: Brian Keith as Judge Milton C. Hardcastle, and Daniel Hugh Kelly as Mark "Skid" McCormack. In 1987, Jones was recruited by Chris , the head of Disney Music, to compose the music for Disney's first syndicated cartoon series, DuckTales. was impressed with Jones' work during a session on a Hanna-Barbera cartoon and admired the composer's philosophy to respect the intelligence of the audience rather than creating a "patronizing" or "cute" score that would play down to them. Jones accepted Montag's request to score DuckTales, which became one of the most successful animated programs of all time. Jones worked on DuckTales through 1988, during which time he composed, conducted, arranged, and orchestrated various memorable cues and themes which were reused throughout the show's two-season run. ''Star Trek: TNG'' Jones provided critically acclaimed work for the first four seasons (1987–1991) of Star Trek: The Next Generation (Star Trek: TNG). In total, Jones composed forty-two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation. He was interviewed by Bill Florence for the article "Ron Jones - Sounds in Space", published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 14, pp. 16–22. After three seasons and starting in the fourth the producers choose other composers to assume Ron's position scoring the series. No specific reasons were given other than they wanted a less dramatic approach to the score and less emphasis on melodic content. Despite the success of his work, Jones was fired from the crew of The Next Generation under controversial circumstances near the end of the fourth season. His firing was supposedly because his music was thought to be "too noticeable" by Rick Berman. Jones has since been a major critic of Berman-era Trek.;Cinefantastique magazine, Oct. 1993 he cited the music of the subsequent Trek spin-offs as "less melodic and more pad-like." Interview: Ron Jones, Question 12; Star Trek Soundtracks, http://www.startreksoundtracks.com/interview-ronjones.html#q12 ; Published: December 2002; Accessed: 11 October 2009 Furthermore, he thought the theme for Enterprise would have been better used for the opening ceremonies of the WNBA.Interview: Ron Jones, Question 13; Star Trek Soundtracks, http://www.startreksoundtracks.com/interview-ronjones.html#q13 ; Published: December 2002; Accessed: 11 October 2009 ''Family Guy'' Jones created original music throughout the first 13 seasons (1999–2014) of Family Guy."RON JONES AND SETH MACFARLANE JAZZ IT UP http://www.ascap.com/playback/2009/09/action/ronjones_jazz.aspx; Published: 1 September 2009; Accessed: 11 November 2015BMI Composer Just a ‘Family Guy’ http://www.bmi.com/news/entry/bmi_composer_just_a_family_guy; Published: 9 October 2008; Accessed: 11 November 2015 Jones, with his various music and lyrics collaborators, has received four Emmy nominations for his work on the series: Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics in 2000 ("We Only Live to Kiss Your Ass" aka "This House is Freakin' Sweet", from "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater") and 2011 ("Christmastime is Killing Us", from "Road to the North Pole"); Outstanding Music Composition for a Series in 2008 ("Lois Kills Stewie") and 2011 ("Road to the North Pole"). His collaborative work on the series also earned a Grammy nomination for 2012's Best Song Written for a Visual Media ("Christmastime is Killing Us"). For the two-part episodes "Stewie Kills Lois and Lois Kills Stewie", Jones paid homage to his own music from a popular Star Trek: TNG two-parter, "The Best of Both Worlds". Jones used parodies of two cues: the dramatic finale piece is reused at the end of "Stewie Kills Lois", while the piece used when Locutus of Borg first appears is reused when Lois reappears in "Lois Kills Stewie". The parodied cues can be heard on Jones' website.Ron Jones, Listen, Family Guy retrieved 2015-01-23 Awards 2003 BMI Film and TV Awards: Main Title Theme 2002 BMI Film and TV Awards: Main Title Theme 1991 NAIRD Award: Best Soundtrack Album of the Year 1988 Emmy Awards: Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series (contributions) Television scores *''DuckTales'' (1987–1988) Walt Disney Television Animation *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1987–1991) Paramount Pictures *''Superman'' (1988) Ruby-Spears Productions *''Family Guy'' (1999–2014) Fox Broadcasting Company *''The Fairly OddParents'' (theme song) (2001–2017) Nickelodeon/Frederator Studios *''American Dad!'' (2005–2009, left to focus on Family Guy, replaced by Joel McNeely) Fox Broadcasting Company *''The Smurfs'' (theme song) (1981–1989) Hanna-Barbera Productions/NBC *''Snorks'' (theme song) (1984–1989) Hanna-Barbera Productions/NBC *''Peanuts'' (1965–1971) CBS Selected discography * Star Trek - The Next Generation: Music from the Original Television Soundtrack, Volume Two (The Best of Both Worlds) (GNP Crescendo) * "Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Ron Jones Project (1987-1999)" released by Film Score Monthly. * "Superman" (1988 Ruby-Spears animated series), disc 7 of Superman: The Music (1978-1988), released by Film Score Monthly. * The Best of Star Trek: 30th Anniversary Special (tracks 6 & 7: Suite from "Heart of Glory") (GNP Crescendo) * Scooby-Doo's Snack Tracks: The Ultimate Collection (two tracks) References External links * Ron Jones Productions * * Ron Jones interview * Ron Jones interview about FAMILY GUY * The Influence Jazz Orchestra Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:American film score composers